The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a bonding patch for providing a matte surface and, more particularly, to a bonding patch and method for using a bonding patch for an attachment to a treated surface of aircraft components.
Current airframe fabrication techniques involve the successive layering of laminates, which include carbon and fiberglass such as Aramid (Kevlar™), and which are bonded to one another by resins. When the laminates are coated with the resin, which is liquid and sticky in its uncured form, and heated, a strong bond between the laminates is achieved with the resin coated surface forming a non-sticky generally smooth surface.
In the particular instance wherein the laminates are bonded to form an airframe, such as that of an airplane or helicopter, there exists the further need to attach infrastructure to the sides of the airframe including the hardened laminate structures. For example, it is common to run electrical wiring around and along the surface structure of an airframe and to bond clips or other holding devices to the surface of the airframe through which a continuous electrical network may be run. However, in order to bond a clip or other holding device to the relatively smooth surface of the heat treated resin coated laminate, it is necessary to treat the surface so as to form a matte or otherwise non-smooth, abrasive surface in order to enhance the bonding ability of whatever glue or bonding material is used to attach the clip or other holding device to the epoxy resin coated surface.
It is both time and effort consuming to machine, or otherwise fashion, a matte surface onto the airframe after it has been assembled. In addition, post assembly, access to the surfaces in need of a matte finish may be obstructed.